The present invention relates to computer controlled operation of stage elements including props and battens and, more particularly, to computer installations and software which enable operator interaction during operation of programmed instructions.
During a stage production, it is desirable to effect movement of wings and props between scenes and even during a scene. Because of the costs and time necessary to effect such movement manually, there has been an increasing tendency to provide motorized movement under control of microprocessors providing signals in accordance with programmed data. Similarly, there has been extensive use of computer installations in stage lighting and sound generation. Use of computers also minimizes the potential for misunderstood directions and improper execution of instructions, and/or sequence of execution.
Illustrative of a computer controlled lighting systems are D'Aleo et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,151 granted May 8, 1990, and Sugden et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,176 granted Apr. 11, 1995. Illustrative of computer controlled image generation in a multipanel display is Judenich U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,420 granted Oct. 9, 1990.
Although computer controlled movement of effects has enjoyed successful application to theatrical productions, the time for programming and the difficulty of modifying the program tend to limit use of such computer controlled systems to productions of relatively long duration at a single facility. Moreover, it has heretofore been difficult, it not impossible, to modify the movement parameters of an effect while the program is running, and to display graphically before the operator the movement of the effects which are being produced by the operation of the program.
Programming has generally required extensive entry of code to reflect all of the movement parameters, and adjustment of any parameter has been difficult. Evaluation of the operation of the program or of any changes has generally required actual operation of the drive elements and movement of the effects.
As referred to herein, "effect" describes a single prop or batten (curtain or backdrop), or of a device which is turned on or off. As referred to herein, "cue" describes a group of moves or changes in on/off condition of effects during the production.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method for computer controlled movement of effects which permits online modification of movement parameters during operation of the program.
It is also an object to provide such a method in which programming of the positioning of effects can be effected on a display monitor.
Another object is to provide such a method in which the computer program enables simulation and emulation of the program on the display monitor.
A further object is to provide a novel computer controlled installation for management of movement of stage effects which enables online modification of movement parameters during operation of the program.
Yet another object is to provide such a computer controlled installation in which a novel interface enables manual operation of analog controls over movement parameters.